


Дом - это...

by gambas_droobles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in Love, Home, M/M, Not a lot tho, mentions of drinking alcohol, winter fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambas_droobles/pseuds/gambas_droobles
Summary: Акааши устал и хочет домой, а впереди еще праздники...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	Дом - это...

**Author's Note:**

> Это подарок для моей дорогой, самой лучшей и замечательной [Баки](https://twitter.com/bisa_mur) !! Счстливого Рождества и Нового Года и со старым новым годом !! АХАХВАХ (ну хоть к старому новому году успела)  
> Баки нарисовала мне замечательных шибальвов и я не могла её не отблагодарить :,) надеюсь, тебе понравится то что я накидала ахах

Очередной световой день закончился слишком рано, а работа слишком поздно. Не смотря на то что Акааши любил то что он делал, Удай-сан иногда был уж чересчур тяжелым и выводить своего начальника обратно на функциональную почву забирало у Кейджи слишком много энергии. Другими словами: у Акааши Кейджи был тяжелый день на работе и он устал. 

Наконец выйдя за пределы издательства, молодой специалист позволил себе выдохнуть. Он остановился на тротуаре и посвятил минуту тому чтобы просто посмотреть по сторонам. Приближался день зимнего солнцестояния и с небом затянутым облаками, уже давно как стемнело. Удай-сан жаловался на «невыносимую головную боль» и Акааши уже мог это назвать признаком приближающейся метели. Он ещё раз глубоко вдохнул зимний морозный воздух и выдохнул уже тёплый дым который заставил его очки запотеть. Акааши снял их, аккуратно убрал в чехол и спрятал в сумке. Вместо этого он вытащил свою маску, натянул её на нос и направился домой. 

Акааши не жил далеко от своей работы и у него не было необходимости пользоваться общественным транспортом. Поэтому он мог насладится тихой получасовой прогулкой по морозному Токио, наблюдая за прохожими и заглядывая за окна ларьков. Он тихонько ступал вперёд, обходя прохожих и размышлял стоит ли зайти в магазин или уже завтра зайти, но сразу и на праздники закупиться. Кейджи не планировал ничего устраивать, но его друзья всегда могут спокойно завалиться не предупредив. Они, конечно, так же спокойно уверяют его что все в порядке и они просто закажут что-нибудь на вынос, но Акааши вырос в порядочной семье и он чувствует ответственность правильно встречать гостей каждый раз. 

Даже если эти гости Куроо и Мия Атсуму. 

Акааши решил зайти в винную лавку что была по пути. Вспоминать проказы этих двоих можно было только с бокалом хорошего красного сухого вина. Не помешало бы также и докупить пару бутылочек, особенно учитывая что вот-вот уже праздники начнутся. 

Теперь, раз уж Кейджи начал думать об этом, он был уверен что Куроо обязательно заявится на рождество. Велика была и вероятность что он притащит за собой и Яку. Акааши был практически на все 100% уверен что это было своего рода компенсацией Куроо за все то что он устраивал когда навещал. И не то чтобы Акааши жаловался, Яку был приятной компанией, хорошим знатоком алкоголя и пил не много ( _«атлету не положено»_ ). Было также абсолютно увлекательно наблюдать за тем как Яку и Куроо отрицали близость друг с другом, но, естественно, Кейджи не оставлял лишних комментариев и просто наблюдал за друзьями. В отличии от Куроо, Атсуму заваливался чаще всего один, но за-то приносил с собой онигири брата. Так что и его Акааши прощал со спокойной душой. 

Иногда мог прийти и Хината, но этот воронёнок, всегда писал как минимум за пару часов до того как объявлялся у порога. Это уже было огромным прогрессом по сравнению с другими двумя (/тремя) гостями. И Хината все же был паинькой, по сравнению с ними. Иногда Козуме был тем кто писал Акааши о приходе Хинаты, так что Кейджи думал что за манеры рыжего волейболиста, стоит благодарить его парня. 

Акааши мог только надеяться, что вся Японская национальная волейбольная команда не заявится. 

Не то что они ему не нравились как люди, нет. Просто из было слишком много, и надо было придумывать куда их всех посадить, и чем накрывать стол… Слишком много суматохи. Акааши предпочел бы встретить Рождество тихо, вдвоем, с бутылкой красного и может парой подарков. Он бы позвонил родителям по видео после обеда, написал бы поздравление всем с кем в более менее хороших отношениях, приготовил небольшой, но праздничный ужин и посмотрел хороший фильм. 

Но конечно, это все было не только в его руках чтобы решать. 

Акааши вышел из магазина с тремя бутылками красного и хорошим коньяком. 

Да, праздники могут быть настолько напряженными выходными. 

Но ему повезло. Кейджи вообще был одним из самых удачливых людей на этой планете. Только одна мысль об этом заставила его тихонько улыбнуться себе в маску. Его шаги ускорились и пакет с бутылками стал немного громче постукивать в правой руке. 

Да, праздники могут быть чем-то очень тяжелым, как когда Удай-сан приходит на работу в пижаме и совершенно ничего не делает. Праздники могут умотать своей суматохой и загрузить ещё большим стрессом, чем обычный рабочий день. Так легко потеряться в этом всем и забыть насладиться радостью, полюбоваться огнями, попробовать сезонный спешл в кофейне. Но Акааши может не переживать из-за этого. Нет, ему совсем нет причин переживать. Ведь как и в самый тяжелый рабочий день, так и в самой громкой суматохе праздников - он всегда может вернуться домой. И нет, не просто домой, к себе в квартиру, с синим диваном в центре гостиной и высокими барными стульями из красного дерева. Нет, домом для Акааши был, есть и будет один конкретный человек. Самый лучший человек: самый яркий, тёплый, радостный, тот кто всегда там для него, всегда готов поддержать. 

Дом Акааши Кейджи - это Бокуто Котаро. 

Сейчас Бокуто уже должен был закончить свою тренировку и успеть вернуться к ним в квартиру. Скорее всего он уже там, ждёт когда вернётся Акааши. Возможно снова пробует что-то приготовить к ужину. Котаро недавно нашел новый канал на ютубе где рецепты объясняли простым языком или, как выразился спортсмен, «очень по-братски». Во всяком случае Кейджи был рад возможности прийти домой к горячему ужину, пусть и немного подгоревшему, зато приготовленному с любовью. 

Как же хотелось поскорее вернуться домой, в тёплую квартиру, тёплые объятья. 

К счастью, он уже повернул во двор и вот уже через пять минут, после того как сумеет разблокировать дверь и удержать все сумки, вызывает лифт. Последним препятствием была входная дверь и, так как Акааши не хотелось умудряться доставать ключи при этом не уронив пакет с бутылками, он позвонил в дверной звонок, надеясь что Бокуто его услышит сразу. 

Не прошло и минуты, как он услышал быстрые тяжелые шаги и поворот замка.

\- КЕЕЙДЖИ!!! - громкий голос встретил его раньше чем дверь полностью открылась, - Ты как раз вовремя! Я почти закончил макароны по-флотски, представляешь?! Какой-то иностранный рецепт! Какие-то изыски! А так просто! Кейджи! А что это у тебя столько пакетов? ООО!! А зачем так много алкоголя? Ты хочешь уйти в запой перед праздниками? 

\- Это наоборот, чтобы уйти в запой во время праздников, - Кейджи ответил с улыбкой. Бокуто забрал у него все сумки и унёс в гостиную, пока Акааши закрывал дверь и разувался. Но снять пальто он не успел перед тем как Котаро примчался обратно и поднял его в объятье. 

\- Как же хорошо что ты дома!! 

Акааши лишь сдался пытаться стряхнуть с себя верхнюю одежду и уронил голову на плечо своего парня. "Да," подумал он пока Котаро крутил его, держа на руках, "Как хорошо быть дома."

**Author's Note:**

> Вы можете найти меня в [твиттере](https://twitter.com/gambas_official) и в [тамблере](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/australia0101)  
> Буду рад поговорить о редких шипах и получать пинки в напоминаие работать над фиками 


End file.
